


Working Overtime

by leopion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-worker/Office, F/M, Humour, Romance, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopion/pseuds/leopion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy doesn't work on Saturdays. But why is he at the office on a Saturday, just before Christmas no less? Obviously, it has something to do with a certain brown-haired colleague. Most Creative Prompt Combination Winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta, olgameisterfunk for making it all better.
> 
> Written for DramioneDrabble Christmas Challenge 2010. The prompts were _‘candy canes’_ and _‘magical’_.

Draco Malfoy checked his watch. It was only nine in the morning, and he still had roughly ten minutes left to exercise one of his favourite pastimes: watching Hermione Granger. Across the room, the object of his interest was currently hunching over her desk and scribbling away furiously, her upper lip slightly curled up in concentration. A few wayward curls had escaped from the loose bun on the top of her head, caressing the flawless skin of her neck. And although Draco would never admit it, he had grown to be quite fond of the way Granger usually tucked her wand in place of a hairpin when she did her paperwork.

‘Tell me, Granger, have you ever considered really letting your hair down?’ he asked as the brunette eventually decided to tighten her bun.

‘No, it’ll get in the way,’ she replied curtly, not looking up from her parchment.

‘Honestly, Granger, I didn’t mean it literally. Have you ever considered not working and going out for once?’

‘Can’t. Have to prepare for the inter-department meeting,’ snapped Granger in her utmost no-nonsense tone, sounding as if saying one more word to him would slow down her progress. In reality, though, the mere speed of her quill scratching on the parchment was making Draco dizzy just by looking at it.

‘Christmas’s next Thursday,’ he said nonchalantly. ‘I don’t think anyone would even bother showing up at the meeting. There’s only the two of us at the office today, see.’

‘Congratulations, Malfoy, you’ve finally discovered that this is the _office_. Why don’t you just shut up and do some work?’

‘It’s Saturday, remember? No work for me!’ replied Draco, casually swinging his legs up onto his desk.

‘Then why did you come here in the first place?’

‘What do you think, Granger? I’m revelling in the brilliance of your company.’

Granger snorted, and Draco could sense that her irritation was growing by the minute.

‘If so, quit complaining. I don’t know how anyone in their right mind could consider hiring you.’

‘Tut tut, Granger. I have a very _special_ relationship with a senior member of the department, if you must know.’

Only at this admission did she finally look up at him. ‘Is that so?’ she asked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. ‘Why am I not surprised?’

Draco gave her his best ‘you’d better not mess with me’ look to which she simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her report.

Glancing down at his watch another time, he declared dramatically, ‘Ah, it’s time.’

‘Time for what?’

‘Time to make you a decent hair ornament,’ he said plainly, pointing his wand at Granger’s hair and muttering the spell before she could react. Her wand was immediately replaced by a red and white stripped candy cane completed with a green ribbon.

‘What is this?’ she asked incredulously, after gingerly touching her new hairpin.

‘Christmas-themed accessory made by yours truly.’

‘Give me back my wand!’

‘Nope!’

‘Turn the candy into a normal hairpin!’

‘No, not when it makes you look incredibly sexy.’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere, Malfoy,’ she scoffed, angrily yanking down the candy cane and releasing her hair in all its untamed glory.

‘Correction, it’ll get me anywhere,’ sniggered Draco as Granger’s eyes grew wide and she disappeared with a poof. He took out his own Portkey (another candy cane) and arrived at the beach a couple of seconds later to find a thoroughly vexed Hermione Granger.

‘Draco Abraxas Malfoy,’ she yelled, arms akimbo and eyes shooting daggers at him at a lightning speed, ‘just what do you think you’re doing?’

‘Welcome to Australia, love,’ said Draco before wrapping his arms around her and closing the distance between them with a kiss.

‘No fiancée of mine would have to work on the weekend before Christmas,’ he whispered, now nuzzling her ear.

‘Hmm, true that,’ she sighed contentedly. His charm had clearly done its magic. _Works every time_ , thought Draco smugly before claiming her lips again. When they broke apart, however, his newly-formed smirk quickly faded as he saw Hermione sporting her very own brand of smirk. It was so flawless that Draco could swear she had been practising in order to perfect it before the wedding.

‘You know what, Malfoy,’ she said slowly. ‘You’ve just earned yourself a month's worth of over-time after this holiday.’


End file.
